


Concurrent Jurisdiction

by storytellerof221b



Category: Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, homicide abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock and John come to Los Angeles to do some legwork for Mycroft. They are supposed to solve a homicide. The victim is British and important to Sherlock's brother.On the crime scene, they meet Detective Chloe Decker as well as the handsome Lucifer Morningstar. Both are consultants to the police. Lucifer takes an interest in Sherlock who returns it and leaves the scene with him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, John Watson/Detective Danny, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is another attempt of a Sherlock crossover with something else I like. I didn't really work out but I am posting this anyway. Perhaps someone might like it?
> 
> I tagged a few more relationships than needed since I tagged the couples who interact mostly. In this story, relationships doesn't mean sexual relationship per se.

Lucifer Morningstar was confused. And he didn’t like to be confused since he was the bloody devil. He sat in front of a grand piano. A cigarette was burning to ashes inside the ashtray and a tumbler of the finest whiskey sat on top of it. He glared at the black and white below him.

“Why does it have to be so bloody fucking complicated?” He asked no one in particular and sighed. He wondered about a song regarding the contents of confusion and complications but couldn’t think of any.

“Where is anybody anyway when I need them?” A deeper sigh followed and he leant back reaching out for the cigarette. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Outside stepped Detective Chloe Decker.

“Lucifer?” She called out and his head came up.

“Over here.” He answered killing his fag and she came over leaning against the piano. He looked at her.

“Is there a bloody murder?” He asked sounding a bit too hopeful.

“I don’t know about bloody but there is a murder. Can you come?” She asked.

“Will Detective Douche be there, too?” He asked with a smirk on his attractive face. She raised a brow.

“Yes, Dan will be there, too.” She had long given up on correcting him.

“Perfect!” He quickly stood and downed his drink. She looked up at him.

“Are you alright?” She asked looking a bit more serious. He raised an imperious brow.

“I am now.” He replied and once again thought how much he liked her.

“Come on then.” She turned around and led the way. He took his jacket and just followed her as he normally did. He was quite happy for the distraction Chloe provided.

***

“So, John, what do you make of it?” Sherlock asked his best friend, companion and conductor of light, Dr John Watson, when staring at the corpse. John looked at the mutilated body and swallowed.

“Well. Stabbed, obviously. Very pale so almost bled out. Badly bruised. Maybe torture?” He looked up at Sherlock who looked back. Then he hummed and looked away again. John sighed. Wrong, obviously.

“Who are you and what are you doing at my crime scene?” A female voice suddenly asked. Sherlock swept around dramatically swirling his long coat. His eyes fell on the tall, slim man by her side though.

“Fascinating …” He murmured and the man smirked. John watched the exchange and fumed. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked at the woman. She was indeed beautiful and tall. He decided to be nice to her.

“Hello! My name is John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. We have been asked to examine this crime scene by the British Government. This is an employee of the British Embassy in Washington.” John explained and then looked over at Sherlock for confirmation.  
Sherlock though was in a staring contest with that tall and dark man.

“Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective from London?” He said and made a step towards him. His accent was English, too, and John briefly wondered why. A smile came up on Sherlock’s face. Praise was just wonderful. Praise was in fact his number one food.

“Yes, that would be me.” They even shook hands and John was almost in a state of shock. Lucifer held Sherlock’s hand a bit longer than appropriate but for once Sherlock, who normally didn’t like to be touched at all and by no one, didn’t seem to mind. Instead, a rather stupid smile was plastered on his face.

Sherlock almost drowned in Lucifer Morningstar’s eyes. And Lucifer admired Sherlock’s beauty and his style of clothes. He was just perfect and he pulled him closer when suddenly the woman started to talk.

“That’s all really great but still, what is it you are doing? You can’t just enter my crime scene. You are contaminating my evidence!” Sherlock just snorted but didn’t look at her. Instead, he stood very close to Lucifer. John sharply inhaled. He was rather pissed.

“Actually, they are allowed to be here, Chloe.” A man stepped up holding up several papers.

“Ah, Detective Douche!” Lucifer said and it made Sherlock grin. He liked him. Perhaps he was able to pick up some new and fancy American insults he could use back home. Just to give something fresh to his favourite forensic.

“They are?” She asked and he nodded. She ripped the documents from his hand and he turned to face them. He decided to talk to the shorter, compact man, because the other man seemed to be already engaged with Lucifer.

“Hi, I am Dan. You must be John?” He reached out and John thought him nice enough to shake his hand.

“Yes, John Watson. Who is he?” He nodded his chin towards Lucifer Morningstar.

“Oh, he is a private consultant to Detective Decker over there. He helps with cases.” John raised a brow.

“He does?” What a bloody coincidence.

“Yes, he also owns a night-club called _Lux_. And he is a bit weird. Well, very much so.” John hummed and looked up. He only saw the backs of Lucifer and Sherlock who were just walking away.

“Sherlock?” He called but there was no reaction from his friend.

“I bet; they are leaving right now.” Dan said and right he was because Lucifer just held open his car for Sherlock who folded his long legs into the Chevrolet Corvette. Out of nowhere, he placed fancy sunglasses on his nose and Lucifer sat behind the wheel racing away.  
John’s eyes slanted.

“Let’s meet up for a drink later.” Detective Dan said and John looked up at him.

“Sounds good. What about you, Detective Decker?” John asked and she shrugged.

“Why not? I bet; we won’t see them again too soon.” She sounded pissed, too.

“I’ll go and check into our hotel. I need to change into something more comfortable. We came directly from the airport.” Dan nodded.

“He directly dragged you onto the crime-scene and then leaves you behind? The perfect match for Lucifer.”

“You don’t seem to like him.” John said. The detective looked at Chloe who just handed back the documents for John to take.

“He is only useful when he does his mojo.” Dan replied. John would ask again later.

“I’ll be just working then. Just go! It’s all fine! What do I need a consultant or even a partner for?” And she stomped away.

“Come on, John. I’ll give you a ride. You can freshen up, come down and I’ll pick you up later for a drink.” Dan suggested in a rather friendly way. John thought about it only for a second.

“Sounds good to me. Thanks a lot, Dan.” They walked over to his car.

“Where is your luggage?” Dan asked when getting behind the wheel.

“It has been delivered directly to the _Beverly Hills Hotel_. John had checked the name on a smallish card Sherlock had given him earlier.

“Wow!” The word escaped Dan and he gaped at John.

“It’s Sherlock’s style. He won’t come for a dodgy accommodation.” John smiled.

“Well, it seems he and Lucifer are a fitting pair. No offence, John.” John cast his eyes.

“No offence taken.” But it sounded different.

Dan stopped in front of the hotel and John got out.

“I’ll be ready soon enough. When will you be back again?” Dan checked the time.

“What about six?” He suggested and John nodded.

“I’ll be ready. See you then!” He closed the door and disappeared inside. By now he was used to fancy hotels and didn’t mind anymore even though Sherlock wasn’t with him. He picked up their key and was informed that Mr Holmes hadn’t checked in yet. He rode upstairs and entered their suite. It was divided by a large living room and on each side was a bedroom. John liked it. He wondered why there was a fire-place in LA. He switched on the A/C because he knew Sherlock would like it. He didn't need it at all. He liked the heat and the sun here. He shed his clothes and entered the bath. For minutes he stared at the fancy appliances until he had figured out how to work a dozen shower-heads. Afterwards, he changed into fresh clothes and brushed his teeth feeling much better.

He checked his mobile but no text from Sherlock. He was probably busy with Lucifer Morningstar. What kind of name was Lucifer anyway? He snorted. Then he poured a drink and sat on the terrace looking out over LA.

***

Lucifer Morningstar fascinated Sherlock. His eyes were hypnotising and he was charming. The most important thing though was that he wasn’t an idiot. Sherlock liked him in an instant. And of course, he didn’t notice John being upset.  
Lucifer raced through the streets of LA and parked directly beside his night-club. Sherlock followed him inside and they passed through the bar and over the dancing-floor. It looked interesting. They rode the elevator upstairs and entered the penthouse. Lucifer let Sherlock go in first and when Sherlock stopped to take a thorough look, he placed his palms flat on his shoulders.

“May I?” He asked and Sherlock slowly nodded.

“By all means.” And Lucifer helped him out of his coat. He had wondered at the crime scene why he was wearing the Belstaff in LA but probably it was some sort of uniform for him. He even wore cuff-links and Lucifer liked him even more. That man had style plus good looks.  
He placed the coat over the back of an armchair while Sherlock straightened his cuffs and moved up to the bar to look at everything. Lucifer poured drinks and Sherlock accepted.

“Thank you. You have an interesting place. Do you live here?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, I do. Bedroom is right over there.” He grinned and Sherlock grinned back. They were leaning towards each other and their noses almost touched. Sherlock inhaled and meant to smell smoke mixed with after-shave. Lucifer just smelled like man in capital letters.

“You are a perfect creature!” Lucifer said and Sherlock tilted his head.  
Right then the elevator spat out a dark and tall man.

“Luci! I need to talk to you!” For a second Sherlock thought Lucifer’s eyes were burning red but he had turned away already.

“Amenadiel! What the hell do you want?” Lucifer asked loudly and his voice boomed through the room. Sherlock straightened up and watched the two men.

“It’s about Maze. She has …” He stopped talking upon realising they weren’t alone.

“What did Mazikeen do now?” Lucifer asked. Sherlock wondered about weird names. But who was he to wonder?

“Who is this? Your new shag-toy?” Amenadiel asked.

“Shut up, brother! Your behaviour is monstrous. Don’t talk like that about my new consulting friend, do you hear me? Tell me what happened and I will deal with it.” Lucifer sounded annoyed. Sherlock was very annoyed by then, too. And what did he mean by brother anyway? They surely couldn’t be brothers. Perhaps adopted. And why wasn’t he able to see through it? It became more and more interesting. Such a challenge!

“As you wish. Maze went to meet Dr Linda.” He glared at Lucifer saying it.

“So, do I. What’s the problem?” Lucifer asked and his brother sighed.

“They fucked like maniacs!” He hissed the words and Lucifer laughed.

“So did I.” He laughed out very loud and his brother closed his eyes covering them. Though he did it because he didn't want to hear the words Lucifer almost barked out. Sherlock had to cover his ears because he was very much afraid his ear-drums would explode any second.

“You are impossible, man.” Amenadiel shook his head.

“Well, don’t you?” Lucifer asked.

“Do what?” Amenadiel asked.

“Well, shag Dr Linda.” Lucifer stated.

“Of course not. I only shagged Mazikeen.” He sounded shocked.

“You should try different people. It’s interesting, it really is.” Lucifer nodded. Sherlock meanwhile had finished his drink and helped himself to another.

“It can only be Maze!” His brother hissed the words out and Lucifer just grinned and poured the drink for him.

“If you say so, dear brother.” Lucifer shrugged and handed him a drink. He took it.

“You have to tell her off. She is not allowed to do it again.” The tall man said.

“Please! You can’t be serious! You tell her yourself, bro. I can’t tell her off because of it.” He shook his head.

“But she is your responsibility, Luce!” He emptied his drink.

“No, she is surely not my responsibility. Mine is hers, you see? And now please leave. I have this one to shag.” Lucifer made a step forwards while Sherlock almost choked on his second drink. What had he gotten himself into?

“I’ll be leaving then. Thanks for nothing, Luce.” He shook his head and left without looking at Sherlock again. Lucifer turned to Sherlock smiling.

“I am so sorry, Sherlock. We won’t be disturbed again.” He moved back up and their lips almost touched.

“What are you up to, Lucifer?” Sherlock carefully asked but didn’t turn away when being touched on his hip.

“What do you think, my dear?” Lucifer grinned and started to nibble on his ear. Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed. He also relaxed. It felt amazing!

“I am not sure.” He felt Lucifer’s palms move over him and they felt like touching everywhere at once.

“I’d like to have you in my bed and beneath me.” He moved Sherlock backwards and into his bedroom. He pushed him down and Sherlock fell on his back on a furry blanket. At once Lucifer knelt between Sherlock’s legs and placed his hands beside his chest.  
Sherlock stared up at him like an animal in front of a dangerous snake. Or something like that.

“Lucifer, I am …” Sherlock started to say something but got interrupted.

“Hush, my love. I’ll make it so good for you.” And Lucifer lowered his head and kissed Sherlock. He had grabbed his thin wrists and held them tightly beside his head.  
Sherlock tensed. This was weird. This Lucifer was truly fascinating but Sherlock didn’t like to be held down by him.

“Let me up!” He demanded and tried to push him away. But it was like fighting against a brick wall because the only thing that happened was that he strained his muscles and made them hurt.

“Don’t worry, Sherlock. Everything is just fine. I won’t hurt you. Quite the opposite, you will love it!” Lucifer grinned and bit into his neck. It felt like it burnt through several layers of skin.

“No! Stop it right now!” Sherlock became louder and panted. He was close to panicking.

“Calm down, love! Nothing is going to happen to you what surely hasn't happened already.” Lucifer tried to get into his pants.

“I said no!” Sherlock yelled and tried to stab his finger into his eyes. This woke him up and he let go. He sat back on his heels.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked. Sherlock trembled and he was panting. Lucifer just sat by his side leaning against the headrest.

“I didn’t expect me being shagged as you two so eloquently put it. I liked to be kissed though but suddenly it felt wrong. I am sorry. I’d better be going.” He whispered and rolled to the bed’s side.

“No, don’t go, please.” Lucifer stopped him by placing his warm palm on his lower back.

“I can’t give you what you want, Lucifer.” Sherlock looked over his shoulder and Lucifer leant forwards.

“What do you want? What is your deepest, darkest desire?” A sudden shrill sound filled Sherlock’s brain.

“That’s none of your business, Lucifer.” Said one was dumbstruck by Sherlock’s immunity.

“But …” He barely got out the one word. Sherlock had moved off the bed by then shaking his head.

“No, I am not going to spread my legs for you.” The last word came out louder than the others and Lucifer suddenly grinned tilting his head.

“Oh, I see. Lovely. The short doctor.” Sherlock blushed.

“He is also a soldier and not short at all!” He looked annoyed.

“You should know.” Lucifer smirked. Sherlock turned away.

“I need a cigarette.” He murmured.

“Oh, I’ll join you. Here, take one of mine.” Sherlock took the cigarette as the peace-offering it was.

“Thanks.” Both men, well, what you call men, stepped out on the terrace. Lucifer lit Sherlock’s cigarette and looked out over the city.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked and Sherlock shrugged.

“It’s a lot of high-rises beneath a blanket of smog.” Sherlock replied and made Lucifer chuckle.

“Listen, I am sorry for what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Sherlock looked at him.

“I know and you didn't. I may have sent the wrong signals.” He said.

“That’s good because I want to see you again if you like? Free drinks and everything? Listen to the music?” Lucifer offered.

“In your club downstairs? I don’t do clubbing.” Sherlock wrinkled his nose.

“You could watch and deduce. You may also bring your boyfriend.” Now Sherlock blushed again.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Lucifer stared into his eyes.

“Oh, so this is it. Your desire. You wish him to be your boyfriend.” He grinned and Sherlock just threw the cigarette over the railing and stepped back inside to take his coat.

“Will there be cabs available outside?” He coldly asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take you to your hotel.” Lucifer said and Sherlock just followed. It was more comfortable and he accepted the ride.  
Lucifer drove fast and stopped in front of the entrance.

“Thanks for driving me back. I appreciate it.” Sherlock looked down at Lucifer who grinned back up at him.

“See you soon!” Lucifer called out while stepping down and racing away. Sherlock shook his head grinning. Somehow, he still liked him. He wasn’t boring.  
But now he had to face John. He sighed. He also hoped he wouldn’t be too upset and angry. Hell, he even would let him punch him. Again.

He checked in and got the second key-card. He took the elevator up and opened the door.

“John?” He called out and dropped his coat. But there was no reaction. He even knocked on the bathroom’s door and opened it but there was no John.

“Should I text him? That’s so needy!” He talked to himself. He looked around if he had left a note but there was nothing. Not in the suite and not on his mobile. Sherlock worried his lips and fell into an armchair. Now he was bored. Where was John? He became more upset by the minute. So, when it knocked on the door, he was rather strung. He jumped up.

“Who is it?” He yelled and the door was opened. In came Detective Decker.

“Mr Holmes, I am sorry if I am interrupting something.” Sherlock just looked at her. When he didn’t say anything, she spoke again.

“I wondered why you just left with Mr Morningstar? I mean, we weren’t done at the crime scene.” She looked a little bit pissed.

“I was done at the crime scene and Lucifer promised a change.” He said no more. Chloe sighed.

“Anyway, what did you see or find? How can you assist us?” She asked.

“We already saw that the victim was stabbed. The knife or whatever it was, hasn’t been found yet, I assume. I need to see the body one more time. The best would be if you let me attend the autopsy.” She raised a brow.

“Well, that’s against all rules and I …” He rudely interrupted her.

“I was asked to come here and help you. It’s either you want my help or you don’t. It’s entirely your decision, Detective.” Now he raised a brow.

“Dan told us all, the victim was with the British Embassy in Washington. So that is why you became involved?” She asked and came a bit closer.

“I should think so. My darling brother might have his sticky fingers in it.” Sherlock snorted.

“Your brother works for the British government?” She asked being curious now.

“He is the bloody British government. I advise you to be careful handling this investigation.” Sherlock said.

“Are you threatening me?” She asked but he shook his head.

“No, I am not. It’s just how it is.” She rolled her eyes and he had to grin.

“Listen, I am here to assist you with this murder. Right now, I was a bit pissed because of Lucifer. So, if you need me to come along, just say it.” She relaxed again.

“I happen to know that the autopsy is about to start. Join me. I’ll take you in, so you can watch.” He rubbed his hands.

“Wonderful!” He took his coat back on and left with Detective Decker. He didn’t send a text to John.

***

In the meantime, Dan had been taking John into his favourite bar and they were drinking their third cocktail. At first, John had wondered about drinking cocktails in a fancy Mexican bar, but now he liked it. It was fun.

“Is he always like that?” Dan asked out of the blue. John looked up.

“What? Who?” He asked being a bit confused.

“Your friend, Sherlock Holmes.” John grinned.

“Oh God, yes. He always behaves like a mad man.” John had a stupid smile plastered on his face and Dan knowingly shook his head.

“Yeah, well. We should eat something.” Right then John’s stomach rumbled.

“Fantastic idea. The last thing I had was a rotten sandwich on the plane.” Dan ordered a range of things, a great plate of nachos amongst them as well as a load of potato-skins and such. John’s eyes were large and he dug in.  
By the end of their meal and just another cocktail they were both tired and wanted to go home. Dan called a cab for John and they parted. John liked Dan and Dan liked John. It was nice talking to someone who wasn’t involved in all the Palmetto shit and such. John liked for once not being told off.  
John checked his mobile but still there wasn’t any text from Sherlock.

“What the fuck?” John thought walking into their hotel room.

“Where are you, Sherlock?” John whispered into the room but got no reply. He sighed and decided to take a cold shower and go to bed. He would turn up eventually. And who was he to spoil his fun? John sighed again, only a bit louder.  
He shed his clothes and entered the bath. It was really huge and John enjoyed taking a shower for the second time today. He smirked to himself while thinking of Sherlock. He was quite nicely buzzed thanks to the cocktails but he had had a good time.  
He found his comfy clothes and turned the A/C back on that Sherlock had probably switched off because it was too cold for him. He checked the bar and took another wine. For a last time, he checked his mobile but still no news. He wasn’t worried though. If Sherlock had found something, he was just on it like a sniffing dog and didn’t care for anything or even anyone except his work.

Nonetheless, John was a bit sad. He missed him but he only admitted it to himself. Sighing again he stepped outside on the roof terrace and looked over LA at night sipping his wine.  
And all of a sudden, his mobile dinged.

_“John?”  
SH_

John shook his head smiling and typed his reply.

_“Yes?”  
JW_

_“Are you very mad?”  
SH_

John raised his brow.

_“What have you done?”  
JW_

_“Can I come home now?”  
SH_

Now John pressed the button to call his _more-than-a-friend_. Sherlock picked up at once.

“I know, I have been a bit not good and I deserve everything you do.” Sherlock started rambling.

“Shut up and tell me where you are and why you aren’t here.” John demanded to know.

“John, I can’t do both!” Sherlock replied.

“What?” John groaned and ruffled his hair.

“Well, tell me where you are right now.” His voice became a bit louder.

“Detective Decker invited me to the morgue. You weren’t home, so I went.”

“I went out with Dan for some drinks and food because you weren’t here when I checked in.” Both men stopped talking.

“But I am here now. I am here for you, so please come home, Sherlock.” John added this after a few more seconds when Sherlock didn’t utter a single word.

“I am sitting in a cab already.” And he hung up. John went back inside and checked his appearance. Then he took a second glass and poured wine for Sherlock. Only a few seconds later said man dashed into the suite with his coat hanging half off his shoulder. He looked at John as if he wanted to make sure he was fine.

“Sherlock, what happened?” John asked offering the wine. Sherlock dropped his coat and took the wine.

“Lucifer fucking Morningstar happened.” He didn't say more but John just knew there was something more.

“And he upset you that much?” He asked and it made Sherlock look into his eyes. But he wasn't able to hold John's eyes. Instead, he glared into his wine.

“Sherlock, I can see you are upset. So just talk to me!” John moved up close and placed his palm on his arm. Sherlock swallowed and thought about what had been about to happen. And it had been his fault entirely. He shouldn't have gone with him. What else could he have assumed except that Sherlock wanted him too?  
He swallowed and looked back up at John.

“Promise not to punch me?” He said and it made John make a step back.

“What? Why would I? Oh ...” But he shook his head and smiled.

“So?” No more and Sherlock placed his skinny limbs on the armrest.

“You know what happens when I get bored, John. And I was getting bored at the crime scene. There wasn't more to see, so I went with Lucifer. He was, is, a fascinating creature. He obviously thought the same about me. Only I didn't want to be pulled into his bedroom. He assumed we would go exactly there.” Sherlock kept staring into his wine and that's why he wasn't able to see how John's eyes first widened, then slanted and finally got a very hurt expression. But the moment Sherlock looked up, it was all gone and normal John was back.

“Are you hurt, Sherlock?” John asked with a carefully neutral voice.

“No, just my mind is because I have been so stupid.” Sherlock shook his head.

“It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have left me behind.” John quietly said.

“I know.” John sighed.

“How can I protect you when you keep running away from me?” Now Sherlock snorted.

“Why would you protect me anyway?” John crunched the glass between his strong fingers. Sherlock jumped to his feet.

“Don't move! Are you hurt? There is blood! Oh my, where are the band-aids?” His way led to John's bag where he knew was a first aid kit. He always carried one with him but normally Sherlock was the recipient of its contents and not John himself.

“I just have one or two minor cuts. It's not too bad.” John said sucking at his hand when Sherlock returned.

“There is blood. You need to sit down.” He almost pushed John down and into a sitting position.

“Sherlock, you ...” But John's hand was grabbed and Sherlock disinfected the wounds with the utmost gentle touches.

“Please, let me.” Sherlock didn't say more but John just gave in knowing he needed this.  
After Sherlock was done, he still held John's hand.

“Why did you crash the glass?” Sherlock asked moving his finger over the band-aids.

“I was angry because you have asked a question that hurt me.” John admitted. Sherlock looked up and recalled his words since he had come back.

“Oh, but I really wonder...” He swallowed when John's eyes darkened again.

“I know you have problems understanding human interactions. But you should know that I deeply care about you. Not only as your friend and colleague.” His words became quiet and Sherlock stilled

“Have you been jealous when I left with Lucifer?” Sherlock asked curiously.

“Yes. And I was glad that Dan invited me for a drink so I wasn't alone. It also meant I didn't have to think about you or what you were doing with that man.”

“I wondered the same, you know?” Sherlock said.

“And have you been jealous? Angry?” John asked. They looked into each other's eyes.

“I felt strange. I didn't like it. Then Lucifer came after me and I had only wanted to have a drink and spent some time with him because I found him interesting. Anyway, nothing happened.” He deeply breathed.

“Where does this leave us?” John asked.

“John, the day at Angelo's when I told you I was married to my work. You see, I only was scared about you coming too close. Later I regretted my words but it was too late. You were out dating women. I wanted you to be happy so I kept telling myself I was just fine with you as my best friend. It was more than I ever had anyway. A best friend, I mean.”

“You are so much more to me, Sherlock.” John roughly whispered.

“Do you want me in your bed, too?” Sherlock asked and it was such a typical Sherlockian question. John simply glared at him but then thought about his reply for a few minutes while topping up their drinks.

“Yes, I do. Very much so. Whenever you are ready.” John smiled and saw the faint red on Sherlock's cheekbones.  
Sherlock kept looking at John as if he didn't understand a single thing. But finally, he spoke.

“No one ever wanted me just for me. I don't see what you see...” He shook his head.

“What do you see when looking at me?” John asked to make him talk.

“I see my saviour. He is clad in ugly jumpers but has a wonderful physique. His hair is both golden and a tiny bit grey. His eyes are stormy blue depending on his mood. He has some anger issues and gets aggressive sometimes, mostly because I have done something a bit not good. He is the person I can rely on, who takes care of me, who actually cares for me. With him, I started to enjoy eating food and regular sleep. He even seems to like me playing the violin, only not in the middle of the night because he has a horribly boring job to go to. I like to look at him when he doesn't notice. I like him a lot. He is smart, my soundboard, my conductor of light.” Sherlock stopped and looked at John.  
John was glad right now that he had been sitting. Otherwise, he would have fallen down. His hand was shaking and he downed his drink. Then he wiped over his eyes.

“John? What's wrong? Why...” Suddenly John stood and hurried over to Sherlock. He fell on his knees in front of him and stared into his eyes.

“You saved my life so many times, Sherlock. Without you, I wouldn't have survived my retirement, my injury. I always liked you but didn't want to admit it to myself. I never was into men, not even while being in the army. I think I am _Sherlock-gay_ only. You are the best and smartest person I have ever met. I managed to get used to your experiments in the fridge or microwave, the violin playing in the middle of the night and other weird things. I don't mind because all this is you. I don't want to lose you, Sherlock, because I, …, because I love you.” He whispered the last words.

“John...” Sherlock only said his name and John knew he wasn't able to tell him he loved him because he didn't know the feeling. And if he had feelings, he couldn't name them.

“I know, it's a lot. But I want to be close to you. I would like to kiss you.” He looked up at him.  
Very slowly Sherlock moved closer. He lifted his arms and shoved his fingers through John's short hair.

“I have kissed someone before when I was at university. It turned out wrong.” Sherlock didn't elaborate but he also didn't pull away. John slung his arms around him and gently kissed him. Sherlock opened his lips for him and soon their tongues danced and touched. Sherlock groaned and his hands fell on John's shoulder.  
John pressed his body against Sherlock's and felt his arousal getting stronger. Gently he stroked over his chest and his fingers touched the skin below his shirt. John felt his nipples perking up and he stopped kissing him.

“Bed, Sherlock, please?” John roughly begged and Sherlock didn't hesitate. He stood and shed his jacket on the way. He toed off his shoes and socks, as well, and turned to look at John who was doing the same. By now he was only clad in a pair of jeans but was naked otherwise.  
Sherlock licked his lips. This was new and exciting. Of course, he had seen John naked before but this was different. Now he would be allowed to explore, to touch and lick, collect samples and store them away into the special department for John inside his mind-palace.  
Sherlock lifted his hands to open his shirt but John took his hands away.

“Let me, please? I have dreamt about this so many times...” He looked up at him and Sherlock nodded. And John enjoyed doing it. Slowly he opened one button after another until he could shove it over his shoulders and off.  
John moved his nose over the naked skin and Sherlock took his time to study John's scar.

John began to open his trousers and started with the belt. He gently pulled the zip and they fell down. Now there were only boxers left. Black and silkily boxers. John swallowed. He could see Sherlock's erection and it was long and lean, just as he was. John smiled.  
Sherlock didn't move so John quickly shed his jeans, too. Sherlock's eyes focused on his prick and wandered up his body and back to his eyes. And John knew what Sherlock wanted.

“Go on, Sherlock. If I don't like something, I will tell you. And if you don't like something I am doing, you tell me, too.” Sherlock made a positive noise and carefully peeled the boxers away from John's cock.

“Oh...” He said when his fingers touched the hot flesh. He kept staring when some pre-cum oozed out of it. All of a sudden John was pushed back and landed on the bed. In a second Sherlock knelt between his legs and lowered his head licking the pre-cum off his cock. John fell back and groaned.

Sherlock had his large hands on John's hips and held him down while he suckled the head of his prick. He licked and sucked and slurped around it. It was actually very experimental, John thought. Sherlock had obviously never done this before. But this was Sherlock who had soon enough catalogued John's reactions to his moves and in mere minutes he had him sweating and groaning beneath him.

“Sherlock, stop, stop it...” John groaned and Sherlock tensed. He sat back on his heels and wouldn't look at him.

“A bit not good?” He quietly asked and John knew what he thought.

“No, you were brilliant. I just didn't want to come too soon. I want to enjoy this. Us.” Sherlock looked back up.

“So, I was good?” He asked again and John reached out.

“You were better than just good.” Sherlock relaxed again and the pictures from his past slowly disappeared again. His erection though had faded, John could clearly see that.

“Come up here and let me, yes?” Sherlock slowly climbed up the bed. John started to touch him until his erection was back.

“May I?” He asked for permission and Sherlock nodded. John pulled his boxers down and Sherlock shook them off. He started with his nipples though. He licked around them, sucked them, and gently nibbled on them. Soon Sherlock quietly moaned.

“Harder.” John did as he wanted and bit them, pinched them. The groaning became louder. Obviously, Sherlock liked it a bit rough in bed. John smiled and started to really enjoy this. Now, this became an experiment for him, too.  
He bit his way down over his lean stomach, waist and finally poked his tongue into his belly-button.

“Aaahhhh!” Sherlock yelled and bucked up his hips. John grinned and followed the trail of hair down to his groin. Sherlock wasn't trimmed, everything was plain natural him. John liked it.

Of course, everything was different from a woman, of course, it was, but he found pleasure in touching him and licking him. The moment before he touched a man's cock for the first time he stared for a few seconds. But soon enough his fingers got a hold and he started to lick it all the way up and back down.

Sherlock's body shook and he obviously enjoyed this very much. The noises he made were absolutely wanton.

John remembered that Sherlock had liked his gentle bites and fondled his balls a bit tighter than he normally would have done. The groaning intensified and became rather loud. He gently nibbled on his prick, too. He felt him being close and he wanted to make it perfect for him. He pressed his finger behind his testicles right on the perineum and Sherlock howled. And he came. Sherlock's cock pulsed and he covered his body with cum and also parts of John's face and body.  
His body was sweaty and his hair clung to his face. The moment he focused back on John he shot up and pulled him close.

“What have you done to me? This was amazing! I never... But you, what about you?” He swallowed.

“I am glad you liked it. I have never had sex with a man. I was afraid I was doing it wrong.”

“I would like to touch you some more.” Sherlock stated looking almost greedy. And since John was still very much aroused, he just got on his back looking up at him.

“Feel free.” He smiled and Sherlock started to touch him everywhere, lick him everywhere. He started to suck his balls and John clawed into the bedding.

“You need to talk to me, John. I need to know what to do, where to touch and what you like.”

“I like everything you do...” John groaned and Sherlock raised a brow.

“That's not true.” He punched him several times into several parts of his body leaving bruises for sure.

“Stop that!” John yelled and glared up at him.

“See what I mean?” Sherlock said and waited for instructions. John thought about it for a few seconds.

“Well, keep sucking my dick but do it gently. Don't bite me. You can suck my balls, too, I'd like that. I am rather sensible on my inner thighs and I always like to be kissed. Now cope with the intel, love, please?” John said.  
Soon he closed his eyes and enjoyed Sherlock's administrations. The moment when Sherlock poked his tongue into the slit and pressed on his perineum John came. His cum covered Sherlock's face completely.  
After he had recovered, he looked at him. Then he laughed shaking his head.

“You look very debauched.” Sherlock slowly moved his finger over his face and then licked it clean. John just stared. This was utterly sexy. Then he tried the same and it didn't taste too bad.

“I believe the word I like to use is sexy. It reeks and smells of sex. I like it.” Then there was a knock on their door.

“God, who is that?” John groaned but Sherlock just stood and walked away.

“You can't open the door like this!” John called after him and Sherlock stopped.

“Why not? It might be because of the work!” He looked excited again and wanted to go to the door.

“Sherlock, you are stark naked!” He looked down his body and sighed.

“So what?” But he took his dressing-gown out of his suitcase and closed it. And then he opened the door.

“Detective Decker, Lucifer, hello. Come in.” The door to the bedroom banged close. Lucifer smirked looking Sherlock over. Detective Decker didn't really know where to look.

“Are there any news?” Sherlock asked looking at them.

“Yes, there are but you should perhaps take a shower before we talk?” Detective Decker carefully suggested.

“You might be in need of my assistance?” Lucifer asked very politely.

“No, he isn't. Leave him alone, Lucifer.” The detective chided pulling him a bit back.

Sherlock understood his behaviour wasn't normal and he inwardly sighed. But he turned and disappeared into the bath. He quickly showered and washed his hair.

Detective Decker looked around the suite and pulled a face. She was a bit jealous, admittedly. Suddenly Lucifer was too close to her and whispered into her ear.

“You know, this could be all yours.” She looked over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose.

“Why didn't you work your mojo? Or is he immune, like me?” Now she smirked when his face showed some real emotions.

“Why are we here anyway?” He asked sounding annoyed and straightened up his slim body.

“We have to inform him because his brother has sent him here to investigate or check out our investigation. And his brother is very powerful that's why my super got an interesting call from Washington. Then I was called in and he ordered me to share intel with the consultant from England.” She didn't sound pleased.

“But you already have a consultant. Me!” He spread his arms and looked more than annoyed.

“Yes, I do. But you weren't able to tell me anything about the victim, am I correct?” Lucifer turned away.

The door opened and both Sherlock and John appeared.

“Dr Watson, nice to see you again. Dan told me you had a good time?” John smiled.

“Yes, we had a good time. It was very kind of him to look after me and also spend some time with me.” John replied.

“It sure was...” Lucifer murmured.

“What news do you bring, Detective?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, two different parties tried to claim the body in the morgue. The body needs to stay a bit with us though. You know, Mr Holmes, what was found during the autopsy. We need more information regarding the cause of death.”

“Yes, you really do.” Sherlock nodded. Meanwhile, both John and Lucifer glared at each other. John could feel the man had some weird powers but he held against it. Somehow, he managed and Lucifer let go. Perhaps he was getting weak, too human. He had been told that already.  
He turned away and helped himself to a drink from the bar. John smirked and felt great.

“I have told you everything we know so far which is almost nothing. What can you tell me in return?” She looked directly into Sherlock's eyes. Somehow, he liked her. She was a strong woman and intelligent, too. She coped with that Lucifer very well. He had read her file and was impressed.

“Well, as you know my brother did send me over to help you rebels. I think I will visit the places our victim used to spend time at. His work-place, his local, his brothel.”

“Brothel?” Lucifer quickly returned.

“Or wherever he did spend his time.” John said placing himself next to Sherlock with a gentle smile on his face.

“OK, join me at the department and I will show you what we've got.” Sherlock nodded and John quietly cleared his throat.

“I need John with me.” Sherlock looked at her and she just shrugged.

“Oh, of course, you do.” Lucifer smiled a bit tight and John's smile became a grin. Sherlock didn't notice anything.

They all left the hotel and used the detective's car for the ride. The department was something to look at. It was completely different from the Yard building and Sherlock enjoyed the experience. Soon enough he sat at Detective Decker's desk and read through everything. John knew you couldn't disturb him now and looked out for Dan.  
Suddenly their group was joined by a short, dark woman with a temper.

“Great! The most famous ones have returned! Why haven't you called me back?” She asked.

“Meet Ella Lopez, our forensic specialist.” Lucifer introduced her.

“You have called?” Decker patted her bags and Sherlock held up her mobile he had recovered from under a stack of paper.

“Oh, I am sorry. What is it you wanted to tell me?” She asked and Ella sighed.

“Oh, you are the one from the morgue.” She looked at Sherlock who didn't react.

“I am here, as well.” Lucifer stepped up but she didn't acknowledge him.

“I have done a more thorough test on his blood. I have found a poison, a radioactive poison.” Now Sherlock looked up but didn't comment.

“Like in the Russian spy movies?” Lucifer asked creeping even closer.

“Not only in the movies.” John said.

“Plus, these people who tried to take his body off my morgue-table, they keep bothering me. They returned and threatened me. I need you to do something.” She looked at Decker.

“Well, take Lucifer along. He will help. Gladly.” She smiled at him.

“I will?” He asked but then remembered that Ella Lopez had helped him before when he had asked her to.

“I will. Gladly. Come on.” She left with him and John was happy about that. Right then Dan came back.

“Hey, John. Is everything OK?” He asked and Sherlock turned his head a bit.

“Dan, yes, everything is just fine.” An honest smile showed on John's face. Sherlock slanted his eyes a bit.

“Chloe, you won't forget your appointment with Trixie’s teacher tonight?” She looked pained.

“Fuck, I forgot. Can't you...?” She looked at Dan.

“No, she absolutely wanted to talk to you because of her paintings.” He shrugged and Chloe sighed.

“Well, right.” She checked the time and looked at Sherlock and John. Then she turned to Dan again.

“Could you be their company? They need to look at all the files and intel we have gathered so far. Whatever they need, it is to be provided. If there are any problems, talk to my super.” Dan nodded.

“Will do.”

“OK, Mr Holmes, Dr Watson. I need to go. I am sorry, but it's teacher's night at my daughter's school.” She sighed.

“Don't worry, Detective Decker. We'll be fine with Dan here.” John smiled at her. Sherlock didn't react.

“Perhaps you would like an office-space for yourself, Mr Holmes?” Dan asked.

“No, I don't.” Sherlock murmured.

“But this is the department's computer and you are no police officials.” Dan really tried and John knew he had it coming when Sherlock finally focused on him.

“No, we are government officials and as Detective Decker just said, ask her super.” Dan looked at John who nodded.

“Well, but you are using her computer. It was password-protected.” Both Sherlock and John snorted.

“Is there coffee to be had?” John asked Dan. Dan just gave up and they left Sherlock behind. When leaving John touched Sherlock on his shoulder and the bad feeling in Sherlock's gut subsided.

Dan and John went to get some coffee.

“Oh, this is nice.” John looked around. There was a small room with a few tables and a huge coffee-machine.

“Yes, Lucifer bought the machine as a _Thank you_. It was actually the only nice thing he ever did.” Dan said.

“You don't like him, do you?” John watched him pushing some buttons on the machine.

“That's bloody right, I don't. He is a wanker and so much more.” Dan pulled a face. John grinned shaking his head.

“He seems to like Detective Decker, doesn't he?” John asked innocently. Dan looked over his shoulder.

“She is my ex-wife. And even our daughter likes Lucifer. It's insane...” He slowly shook his head preparing the coffee.

“I am sorry. I had no idea.” John pulled a face but Dan quietly laughed.

“How the hell should you know?” Dan said.

“Well, I knew.” Sherlock said leaning against the door. John turned around.

“I was about to get you coffee, too.” John smiled and Sherlock came closer.

“Milk, two sugars, please, Dan.” John was surprised. Sherlock tried to be nice meaning he wanted something.

“Sure, Mr Holmes.” Dan prepared Sherlock's coffee as being asked. Sherlock stepped up.

“It's Sherlock, please.” He even put a smile on his face that almost looked like the real thing.

Dan looked just a bit surprised but since he didn't know Sherlock, he absolutely fell for it. John felt a bit sorry for him.

Sherlock sat down at one of the little tables and John and Dan joined him.

“Can you tell me what made the victim so important that a consultant from England had to come and check on the LA police department's investigation?” Dan asked.

“The victim was working on a special project of importance to the British government.” Sherlock explained. John raised a brow.

“So, he was a spy, wasn't he?” Dan asked.

“Sort of.” Sherlock replied. John wondered what was going on. He hadn't really bothered to know about everything important regarding the case. For him, it only was important that he was with Sherlock so he was able to protect him.

“Did you find anything at the crime scene? Or while attending the autopsy?” Dan insisted.

“I did find quite a lot of things but I am not free to tell you.” Sherlock calmly drank his coffee.

“Is this because of some need for clearance?” Dan wanted to know and Sherlock just nodded.

“I have to check with the Home Office before talking to the LAPD.” He looked dead serious and John had to turn away to hide his grin.

“Oh, I see. But perhaps you should talk to Chloe?” He suggested.

“Who?” Sherlock looked irritated.

“LA's Lestrade.” John helped out.

“Oh, the detective.” Sherlock sighed. Dan looked confused.  
Right then Lucifer returned rubbing his hands together. Dan's face hardened and so did John's.

“Who tried to claim the victim?” Sherlock asked looking at him.

“They told us they were his brothers but they lied.” Lucifer replied.

“And you know that because?” Sherlock asked.

“I just know.” Lucifer stated. Sherlock looked annoyed.

“Do you also know who they really were?” John asked making Lucifer turn and face him instead.

“I also know their deepest, darkest desires.” Lucifer smiled.

“Oh, of course, you do.” Dan left the room.

“That's actually not of interest to me.” Sherlock said.

“So?” John insisted. Lucifer sighed and got a flask out of his jacket.

“I wrote down their names and addresses for you.” Lucifer took a sip and fished into another pocket pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it over to Sherlock.

“There you go, dear.” He lowered his head and got too close because Sherlock sharply inhaled.

“Don't.” Quietly spoken but heard because Lucifer turned his head and looked at John. John had the weird impression of looking into red eyes. He straightened up and just stared back.  
Lucifer grinned and cleared his throat. He dropped the paper and just left the room. John moved up close to Sherlock and put an arm around his shoulders.

“You OK?” He quietly asked and Sherlock nodded leaning against John for a moment.

“I am now.” He picked up the note.

“I need a secure line. Let's go back to our hotel. I have to contact my brother.” He stood and John just followed after him. Dan was nowhere to be seen and John quickly scribbled a message for him.

***

Back at the hotel Sherlock powered up his computer and got online. He wildly typed for about half an hour while John stared out of the window. He also was hungry and would like to go out for dinner with Sherlock.

“Order room service. There is a menu by the phone.” Sherlock murmured. John shook his head but had a look.

“You also need to eat something, Sherlock.” John said.

“Get me something. You know what I like.” For a moment he looked up and an honest smile was on his face. John was appeased and ordered. He didn't even ask what Sherlock was doing.  
Twenty minutes later someone brought a cart with food and drinks. John took care of a decent tip and the cart. He took a smaller plate and held it under Sherlock's nose who closed his eyes in delight.

“You are the devil, John.” Right under his nose were stripes of crunchy bacon. John had found out one morning at 221B when his full English had somehow vanished into Sherlock's bedroom.

“Please?” John asked and pulled the plate away. Sherlock sighed looking at the screen but stood and followed John outside onto the balcony. They sat down and John poured some wine. Sherlock snatched away the bacon and stuffed some into his mouth. Soon enough half his face was oily and John felt inclined to lick it clean but didn't.

“What did you order for yourself?” Sherlock asked looking at the still covered dishes.

“Burger and crisps.” They dug in and Sherlock finished everything. There were also strawberries and ice-cream and they shared.

Sherlock stretched out his legs and closed his eyes.

“It's fine, Sherlock. Just brush your teeth before kissing me, will you?” Sherlock grinned and so did John. He lit a cigarette and enjoyed it. John drank more wine and wondered about the case. He also wondered for how much longer they would have to stay here.  
John did like Dan and also Detective Decker so far. But he didn't like that Lucifer bloody Morningstar. He was strange. Dan seemed to think that, too.

“I just need to verify something with brother dearest. Then we can leave. We'll be home soon.” Sherlock murmured in his low baritone.

“I'll enjoy the bubbles in the whirlpool for the last time then. Come to bed soon, please?” John quietly said pecking a kiss on his forehead. Sherlock hummed and nodded.  
John did enjoy the whirl-pool and had brought the wine, too. And when he entered the bedroom, he found Sherlock in all his naked glory already on the bed.

“I used the other bath to brush my teeth and clean my body.” Sherlock said looking at John.

“I am such a lucky man...” John murmured bringing the bottle into the bed. Sherlock took it and sipped. John's hand was on Sherlock's stomach.

“I want to be with you. Completely, I mean.” Sherlock said and John stared into his eyes.

“I never have done this with a man, Sherlock.” John quietly answered.

“Me neither.” Sherlock shrugged and held out the bottle for John to take.

“I don't want to hurt you...” John sipped a bit and held on to it.

“You are a doctor. You won't hurt me. Ever.” Sherlock said full of trust.

“We don't have any lube.” John stated but Sherlock just reached beneath the pillow and presented a bottle.

“I took care of that.”

“Where did you get that and when?” John asked but didn't really expect an answer.

“You are thinking too much.” Sherlock simply pulled up his long legs and spread them. John swallowed.

“Give me that.” He reached out and Sherlock placed the lube into his hand. With shaking hands, John used some on his fingers while Sherlock put a pillow under his arse. John reached down and massaged his hole. His free hand caressed his inner thighs, his chest, and nipples, wherever he could reach.

Soon enough Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned. John dared and pressed down a little bit. His finger penetrated and Sherlock hissed out in pain. John stopped moving and let Sherlock adjust. He leant down and licked over his cock instead. Now Sherlock groaned and moved up.

John's finger disappeared and they stared into each other's eyes. John was a doctor and made use of that fact. He found Sherlock's prostate in record time and the noise Sherlock made was wonderful to John. It also made him hard.

“Keep doing that!” Sherlock ordered and John pressed and rubbed and circled around the tiny nub. Sherlock was a sweaty mess in mere seconds and John dared using two fingers. He stretched his hole and spread his fingers inside his tight passage. The feeling was amazing and he wondered why he had never ever tried this before.

“Jooohhnnnn...” Sherlock groaned when John used more lube and added yet another finger. Sherlock's head lolled over the pillow and his hands and arms were hidden beneath it.

“Sherlock, please promise me you will stop me if it's too much?” John said and Sherlock made a confirming noise.

John moved between his legs and lined up. He was leaking and used his pre-cum to ease the way inside. Sherlock slung his long legs around his waist and held on tight. John slowly moved and could feel the almost relaxed muscle. His head passed by and both men groaned. He kept pushing rather reluctantly until Sherlock just pressed his ankles into his lower back and pulled him inside.

“Fuck!” John shouted holding himself up by Sherlock's shoulders.

“If you please?” Sherlock gnawed out the words and they locked eyes. John saw a mix of pain and pleasure in those quicksilver eyes and started to move his hips back and forward.

In mere seconds they were fucking like rabbits. This was too good to be true. They clung to each other and John had taken hold of Sherlock's wrists pressing them down beside his head. Their bodies moved together and John was close. He was able to feel Sherlock's cock pressed against his body. It felt hot and hard.  
He took his wrists with one hand and the other took his prick. He pulled it and at the same time fucked into him.

“John! John! John! John! John! John! John! John! John! John! John!“ Sherlock chanted until he came. He yelled the place down and the clenching made John come, too. He used his last strength to gently lower his body to not crash his lover.  
Both men breathed open-mouthed. John looked up at Sherlock and tiredly smiled.

“I love you...” He whispered and kissed his naked skin.

“Out...” Sherlock roughly ordered. Carefully John pulled out feeling a tiny bit sorry for the man beneath him. Sherlock groaned and John rolled off of him.

“Urgh...” Sherlock said when he felt all the cum leak out of his arse. John stood and got a few wet towels from the bath. He cleaned Sherlock up a bit who just let it happen.

“This was amazing...” Sherlock whispered and rolled on his front when John was done.

“I agree...” John replied throwing the towels on the ground. He climbed under the bed with Sherlock and pulled him close.  
Sherlock pecked a kiss on his ear.

“Tomorrow it's my turn.” He whispered and John shivered.


	2. Chapter Two

John woke because he had the feeling, he wasn't alone. And he didn't mean Sherlock. He swore inwardly because his gun was too far away. He carefully opened his eyes. He also felt around and found Sherlock's skin. He still was asleep.  
John quietly slipped out of bed and listened into the suite. Someone was moving around in the main room. He reached into his bag and got his gun. He quietly moved to the door that stood a bit open. He grabbed his gun tighter and stuck his head through.

“Good morning! John, isn't it?” Lucifer turned around grinning. John really felt like shooting him.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” John hissed lowering his gun. Lucifer looked him up and down. Only now John realised he was stark naked. He blushed all the way down his chest but didn't make a move.

“Oh, isn't that cute!” Lucifer shook his head pouring champagne from a new cart. It also smelled like breakfast.

“Explain yourself!” John hissed not being his normally polite self.

“The detective asked me to keep you up to date. She is still busy with her daughter. She will be in soon.”

“You can do that later, too. Sherlock is not even awake yet. Go away.” John told him.

“John? Whom are you talking to? Make him go away and come back to bed!” Sherlock yelled. John gestured towards the door but Lucifer made a step into the other direction, meaning towards the bedroom.

“No, you don't.” John's voice became dangerously low when he stepped in front of Lucifer. The difference in size was quite large, but John didn't budge. Lucifer knew he would anger Chloe if getting into trouble with the people from good old England. Normally he wouldn't care but these days he did and stopped what he was doing.

“You win. But I'll be back.” He turned around and vanished. John blinked but then just shook his head. He was indeed tired after last night. He locked the outer door and also the bedroom. He also took the freedom bringing in the champagne and hand it over to Sherlock.

“Have a sip or two. I need the loo.” John disappeared into the bath and relieved himself.

Sherlock blearily blinked but gulped down the champagne. He belched rather loudly when John returned.

“Lucifer bloody Morningstar?” He asked and John nodded climbing back into bed.

“Yes. He actually tried to get in here but then he didn't. He just disappeared.” John shrugged.

“What did he want? Didn't he say?” Sherlock wondered.

“He told me that the detective sent him and that she was still busy. They will be back.”

“Then we must make good use of the time, John. I did some research.” He handed back the bottle.

“About the case? When did you do that?” John asked drinking.

“No, not about the case. About the sex. And last night when you were snoring and sleeping boringly by my side.”

“Forgive me for being tired after having fucked you into oblivion.” John glared at him.

“And I very much liked oblivion, John.” Sherlock reached out for the bottle.

“What exactly did you research?” John watched him drink.

“Well, since I am always using your computer, I do know about your browser history.”

“Yes?” John started to feel a bit awkward.

“You seem to have a wild side but you don't live it.”

“And what do you want to do about that, Dr Holmes?” John acidly asked.

“I would like to tell you about what I want to try in bed.” Sherlock just said looking up. John didn't move and also didn't reply.

“Go on.” John swallowed when Sherlock crept closer. His lips brushed John's temple and he closed his eyes.

“I want to try it all. I want you to tie me to our bed. I want you to blindfold me and gag me. I want you to make me helpless and fuck me hard and rough.” John cleared his throat and took the bottle.

“I also want to tie you to our bed and ride you. I want to make you helpless and tease you. I will be very, very wicked.” John had to close his eyes while listening. Now he slowly blinked them open again.

“Sherlock, you have just had sex for the first time.” He looked into his eyes.

“So? You had sex many, many times before. With women, of course. With me you can try all the things you have only dreamt about. I want them, John. I want all of them.” Sherlock's voice was rough.

“But we have to solve the case first.” John stuttered.

“Oh, bloody hell. I have solved it already. My brother has already arranged our flight back.” Sherlock rolled out of bed.

“So, what did Detective Decker want?” John wondered.

“She probably wanted to be polite and say good-bye.” Sherlock said yawning.

“Yes, but she wouldn't have sent Lucifer to tell us.” John replied.

“He lied and he is a prick.” Sherlock shrugged and John laughed.

“Yes, you are right. I need to get up and shower.” John tried to get up but Sherlock pulled him back.

“No, please? Stay...” He lowered his head and slowly pressed John down kissing him slow and tender while moving his hands over his body.

“Back home I might clamp your nipples or cage your cock. Or both. I might tease you with my fingers or a feather or a riding-crop. You know, I still have my riding-crop; I saved it from the morgue. I probably use a blindfold and use my cock to gag you.” John groaned while listening to Sherlock's words. He imagined all this happening and his prick grew.

“Are you aroused yet, John? Tell me, do you like my ideas?” Sherlock pinched one of his nipples.

“Yes, yes, yes! I am fucking hard and I fucking like all your fucking ideas!” John panted.

“Rude, John!” Sherlock chided all smile.

“Tell me, John, what would you do to me in return?” Sherlock asked looking all excited. Now John looked into his eyes and focused. Then he quickly turned them so Sherlock was beneath him. He held him down by his wrists.

“I would tie your wrists on your lower back. You will still be fully dressed. I will blindfold you and force you down on your knees. I will bury my hand into your hair and force your mouth open. I will shove my cock down your throat and fuck you like this. I will finally come down your throat and you will swallow it all. And all the time a plug will be stuck in your behind torturing you with electric pulses. Your cock will be caged and you won't be able to come. So, Sherlock, do you like my ideas?” John asked looking into his eyes. They were fully dilated and he was panting. He didn't answer though. John felt his pulse racing and then he came. John was surprised but kept holding him a bit tighter making him groan.

It turned him on immensely and he pressed his lips on Sherlock's mouth and inside. He fucked him with his tongue and Sherlock moved beneath him until John came, too.

Out of breath, Sherlock turned his head to face John.

“You know, I might call my brother to make him send a private jet so we can have sex on board the plane, too.” John laughed.

“Nice...” They kissed.

“I can't wait to be back home. This was surely a nice change but I prefer London and Lestrade to LA and people here.” John sighed.

“Me, too. We will be leaving this afternoon. I have to talk to Detective Decker before. I owe her an explanation.” Sherlock said rolling out of bed.

“I'll get us sorted then, shall I?” John said emptying the bottle of champagne. Sherlock disappeared into the bath and John yawned some more.

***

On their way to the airport, they stopped at the department. Sherlock told Detective Decker a lie provided by his brother and she had no choice but to be pleased. The case was closed and the body would be transferred to England.

John looked for Dan to tell him good-bye and thank him again. They shared a last cup of coffee and then Sherlock and John left for the airport.

Mycroft indeed had sent a private plane and Sherlock was very pleased pulling John on board. When fastening their seat-belts his mobile dinged with a text alert. He looked at the display.

“I wish I could be around when you two are doing your try-outs.”  
LM

Sherlock grinned.


End file.
